User blog:ImKurama/Doesn't Matter
Hi and welcome to Escaping Time! This game is about you using your very open super special character! I shall now explain everything below The Story This game takes place in a large testing facility, led by an anonyous man named the Scientist. He is the one responsible for your imprisonment, and also your amnesia and short-term memory. Yes, your character will often forget things. The Scientist's purpose for this incident is world domination and brainwashing, basically. He plans to conduct a series of experiments on you, eventually turning you into one of his super-soldiers. Your goal, well, obviously, is to escape. As you attempt this via exploring and fighting, I will be throwing things at you that come from my own imagination, not from a fricking plan that was thought up already because that's boring. Character Creation The character setup is composed of Stat Points and Power points. NOTE: The facility cannot be destroyed, even if you choose the highest Striking Strength and Attack Potency. NOTE: Every point you don't use is converted into $50 per point. Stat points You have 250 stat points, used like this: Attack Potency - How much damage you can potentially deal at full power. - Classes: Normal Human (Cost: 0 Stat points) Wall Level (Cost: 10 stat points) Building Level (Cost: 20 points) City Block Level (Cost: 30 points) Multiple City Block Level (Cost: 40 points) Small Town Level (Cost: 50 Points) Normal-Sized Town Level (Cost: 60 Points) Large Town Level (Cost: 70 Points) Small City Level (Cost: 80 Points) City Level (Cost: 90 Points) Mountain Level (Cost: 100 Points) Island Level (Cost: 110 Points) ---- Striking Strength - The amount of damage you deal in one strike. Normal Human (Cost: 0 Stat points) Wall Level (Cost: 10 stat points) Building Level (Cost: 20 points) City Block Level (Cost: 30 points) Multiple City Block Level (Cost: 40 points) Small Town Level (Cost: 50 Points) Normal-Sized Town Level (Cost: 60 Points) Large Town Level (Cost: 70 Points) Small City Level (Cost: 80 Points) City Level (Cost: 90 Points) Mountain Level (Cost: 100 Points) Island Level (Cost: 110 Points) ---- Speed - How fast you can move. Normal Human (Cost: 0 stat points) Athletic Human (Cost: 10 stat points) Superhuman (Cost: 30 points) Subsonic (Cost: 40 points) Transonic (Cost: 50 points) Supersonic (Cost: 60 points) Hypersonic (Cost: 70 points) Sub-Relativistic (Cost: 80 points) Relativistic (Cost: 90 points) Speed Of Light (Cost: 100 points) Faster Than Light (Cost: 110 Points) ---- Durability: How much damage you can take. Normal Human (Cost: 0 Stat points) Wall Level (Cost: 10 stat points) Building Level (Cost: 20 points) City Block Level (Cost: 30 points) Multiple City Block Level (Cost: 40 points) Small Town Level (Cost: 50 Points) Normal-Sized Town Level (Cost: 60 Points) Large Town Level (Cost: 70 Points) Small City Level (Cost: 80 Points) City Level (Cost: 90 Points) Mountain Level (Cost: 100 Points) Island Level (Cost: 110 Points) ---- Power Points You have 50 points for which to buy a full power for 10 points or a limited one for 5. Power List Absolute Zero Limited Absolute Zero Acasualty Absorption Limited Absorption Acid Manipulation Limited Acid Manipulation Acrobatics Limited Acrobatics Acupuncture Adaptation Adhesive Manipulation Limited Adhesive Manipulation Afterimage Creation Age Manipulation Limited Age Manipulation Air Manipulation Limited Air Manipulation Animal Manipulation Limited Animal Manipulation Alternate Future Display Antimatter Manipulation Limited Antimatter Manipulation Attack Reflection Anti-magic Aura Limited Aura Awakened Power Berserk Mode Limited Berserk Mode Biological Manipulation Limited Biological Manipulation Black Hole Creation Limited Black Hole Manipulation Blood Manipulation Limited Blood Manipulation Body Control Body Puppetry Bone Manipulation Breath Attack Camouflauge Chain Manipulation Limited Chain Manipulation Chaos Manipulation Limited Chaos Manipulation Clairvoyance Cloth Manipulation Corruption Creation Curse Manipulation Damage Boost Damage Reduction Damage Transferal Darkness Manipulation Deconstruction Disease Manipulation Dream Manipulation Durability Negation Earth Manipulation Limited Earth Manipulation Electricity Manipulation Limited Electricity Manipulartion Energy Manipulation Limited Energy Manipulation Enchanced Sense Limited Existence Erasure Extrasensory Perception Fear Manipulation Limited Fear Manipulation Fire Manipulation Limited Fire Manipulation Flight Forcefield Creation Limited Forcefield Creation Genius Intelligence Hair Manipulation Healing Heat Manipulation Hellfire Manipulation Limited Hellfire manipulation Holy Manipulation Ice Manipulation Illusion Creation Immortality Types 1-8 Instinctive Reaction Limited Intangibility Invisibility Limited Invisibility Limited Invulnerability Light Manipulation Madness Manipulation Limited Madness Manipulation Magic Limited Magic Magma Manipulation Limited Magma Manipulation Matter Manipulation Metal Manipulation Mind Manipulation Necromancy Limited Necromancy Limited Pretrification Plant Manipulation Poison Manipulation Possession Power Bestowal Power Modification Power Nullification Power Absorption Power Mimicry Precognition Limited Precognition Rage Power Reactive Power Level Limited Reality Warping Resistance Resistance Negation Summoning Limited Summoning Supernatural Luck Superhuman Physical Characteristics Limited Subjective Reality Telekinesis Telepathy Thread Manipulation Unholy Manipulation Water Manipulation Water Walking Weapon Creation Weapon Mastery Tablets Aside from your starting powers, there are also these circular things called tablets. Digesting them will give you between 1-5 powers. Character Format Name: Age: (Anywhere from 7-35 is fine) Race: Gender: Sexuality: (Optional) Height: Weight: (Optional) Body Type: (Optional) Outfit Description: Attack Potency: Striking Strength: Durability: Speed: Powers: Remaining Points: Category:Blog posts